


The Winchesters Discover Sex Magic

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam thought that everything would be over after they closed the Gates of Hell. Little did they know that it would cause a whole new problem with a rather unorthodox requirement to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters Discover Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Crowstiel have to have sex because of a spell, because a big bad is telling them to, etc. Plot twist: Sam and Dean come across them doing it and have to watch it. Either live or video, you pick.

Dean paced across the cabin’s living room, both Sam and Castiel watching him. He’d probably walked a mile around the cabin, trying to come up with anything other than the plan that Sam had laid before them. He’d been ready to veto the moment Sam had explained what they needed to do. Of course, he hadn’t expected Castiel to agree.  
  
“Dean...” Sam interjected as he came near them once again.  
  
“There has to be another way.”  
  
“Dean, we’ve been looking for nearly a week and this is the closest...no, this is the only thing we’ve found that’ll open the Gate.”  
  
“Of course, the ritual is designed to be detestable.” Castiel offered at his look of disgust. “The Gate of Enoch was never meant to be opened, not before Michael and Lucifer met in their battle.”  
  
It was another world-ending scenario, one that both Dean and Sam had thought they were done with. Closing the Gates of Hell had been hard enough, but it had set off a chain reaction they now had to counter. The Balance of the universe was upset, and they had to fix it. Of course, they did.  
  
“Yeah, but fucking a demon? Cas, you can’t be up for this!”  
  
The words burned into his retinas, staring up at him from the page of Latin translation resting beneath Sam’s hand.  
  
 _A child of purity will lie with a child of taint_  
  
“It is not an ideal situation,” Castiel continued. “But I am willing to do what is necessary to preserve the safety of humanity.”  
  
“Dammit, why does it have to be sex? You’re a friggin’ virgin on top of that!”  
  
“It’s sex magic,” Sam said softly, though he didn’t look surprised at the idea that Castiel was a virgin. He only looked to the angel for confirmation before nodding, almost to himself. “The coupling is supposed to create a paradox that will open a portal to the Gate, then we say the opening incantation and we're done.”  
  
“This is so wrong.” Dean complained, but his shoulders slumped in defeat. “But we closed the Gates of Hell. There are no demons left on Earth.”  
  
“There are a few.” Castiel said simply. “One of which I would trust in this matter. I will go and obtain his acquiescence.”  
  
“Wait,” Sam stopped him and jotted down a few items. “Can you pick these up as well? I’ll set up the ritual in the living room.”  
  
“Actually, Sam, it will need to be outside. I believe the area Rufus cleared for a fire pit will do nicely.  
  
The rush of wings marked Castiel’s departure and Sam picked up his notes, heading outside with a silver knife and a bowl. Dean cut his own arm as well, filling a brass bowl with blood that they used to write sigils into the cleared earth.  
  
“Cas and...whoever he brings will be in the center...here. You and I will be on the...”  
  
“We have to be here?!” Dean squeaked and Sam glared at him.  
  
“Yes, Dean. The portal is going to open here, and we have to say the incantation here while...while they’re having sex.”  
  
Dean groaned, running a hand over his face. “I’m going to be sick. I really am. I hate sex magic. More than witches.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I never would’ve taken you for a prude, Dean.”  
  
“This is different!” Dean exclaimed. “Sex is fun, but it’s also private! And not to be included in magic spells and shit! It’s separate!”  
  
Sam sighed. “I’m sorry, Dean, but tonight, it’s not.”  
  
“And Cas is a fucking virgin, too.” Dean continued. “I swear, if this demon doesn’t make it good for him, I’m going to...”  
  
“You won’t have to worry about that.”  
  
Dean spun to see Castiel standing in the yard with them. At his side was a very familiar demon.  
  
Crowley smiled amiably at them both. “Hello boys. It’s been a while.”  
  
“No.” Dean snapped. “Absolutely not, no way in fucking hell am I letting you fuck Cas.”  
  
Crowley smirked and Dean had to visibly restrain himself from breaking the demon’s jaw.  
  
“I was unaware that you were Cassie’s keeper.” Crowley purred. “He explained to me the situation and I’m perfectly willing to offer my services.”  
  
“Why?” Dean hurriedly asked before Sam could agree.  
  
“Oh, Dean, you’re lucky you have your looks. I’m aware of the shitstorm you and your brother caused when you closed off Hell. My priority has always been myself, and I can’t exactly enjoy a good Scotch if the world is a Stephen King novel, now can I?”  
  
Crowley shrugged and glanced over to where Castiel was checking Sam’s writing and nodding approvingly at the set-up. “Besides, I’ve had my eye on that little kitten for quite some time.”  
  
This time, Dean did hit him. It hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t regret it.  
  
An hour later, the sun had set and they were all tensely waiting for the full moon to rise.  
  
“Is everything ready?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded, glancing up at the sky.  
  
Castiel and Sam had spent the better part of the past hour dividing the necessary ingredients between two brass bowls, one of each being placed at either side of the circle where Castiel and Crowley would soon...know each other. Dean had spent most of the time focused on his half of the incantation; Crowley interjected often to correct his pronunciation, laughing when Dean snapped at him.  
  
“I’d assumed you’d like to get this right the first time. I don’t object to second tries, but Cas’ arse might get sore.”  
  
Dean wished that Castiel would show a little more hesitation, a little disgust, but Castiel just looked up at Crowley during these moments and actually blushed.  
  
The yard was full of moonlight and Dean watched as Sam and Castiel’s gaze met across the yard, both of them nodding and taking their places. Dean fought against the churning of his stomach as Castiel took off his trenchcoat and laid it reverently to one side. The rest of his clothes were removed and folded neatly on top of it. Dean looked away from the angel’s nudity, trying to preserve his image of his friend if only for a little while longer.  
  
He was met with the sight of his brother stripping as well.  
  
“Sam!?”  
  
“It’s sex magic, Dean.” Sam said simply, unbuckling his belt and stripping off his jeans.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Dean griped as he angrily tore off his clothes.  
  
Crowley was already naked, standing nonchalantly to one side. Dean was surprised by the swirl of tattoos over the demon’s shoulders and biceps, both elegant and obscene. He could only imagine the sight they’d make if someone saw them. Four grown-ass men, not a stitch of clothing on any of them, and two of them were about to fuck.  
  
“Fucking hell.” Dean repeated, stepping back over to the place Sam had indicated he stand, shivering slightly in the October wind.  
  
Castiel and Crowley were already in the center of the circle, talking in hushed voices. Well, Crowley was talking, and judging from the gestures he was making, he was explaining something to Castiel. All Castiel was doing was alternately nodding and looking at Crowley curiously. Castiel suddenly blushed and shook his head. Crowley shrugged and laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel nodded, and rolled his shoulders as if to collect himself.  
  
“We’re ready when you are.” Castiel announced to Sam with the slightest waver in his voice.  
  
Dean pressed a toe against the bowl at his feet, wrapped his hand around the familiar feel of his lighter, and gripped the note card with his half of the incantation on it too hard. If this didn’t work, he was putting a bullet through Crowley’s skull. Not from the Colt. Mostly just to annoy him and pay him back for having to look at his naked ass.  
  
Sam was speaking, some Latin incantation he hadn’t told Dean was needed and the sigils around the circle began to glow softly. Distracted by the pale blue glow, Dean didn’t notice Crowley laying Castiel back on a large deep blue pillow, hand cradling Castiel’s head until the angel was relaxed.  
  
When he turned back, a small, strangled cry of protest broke from him.  
  
Crowley was kissing Castiel.  
  
Dean drew some small victory from the fact that Castiel’s arms still lay at his sides, his lips pressing back into the kiss but not parting at first. Crowley had a hand under Castiel’s head, the other trailing down his chest, palm pressed firmly against his skin, the touch anything but light.  
  
Sam was still speaking and the moonlight broke through the trees above, spilling over the circle and lighting it until the lines they’d drawn in blood glowed.  
  
Crowley apparently had done something Castiel liked because a sigh broke from the center of the circle. Castiel now had a hand resting tentatively against Crowley’s side, Crowley pressing light kisses over the angel’s throat. Castiel was trembling, but Dean blamed it on the wind which was picking up.  
  
The lines at his feet began to glow and Dean felt the tell-tale prickle of arousal coiling in his gut. No. No way was he getting turned on by this. He looked up at Sam and from the look his brother gave him, he could feel it too. He could almost hear Sam say it one more time.  
  
‘It’s sex magic, Dean.’  
  
He really hated sex magic.  
  
Castiel gave a strangled cry, drawing Dean’s attention back to what was happening in the center of the circle. Far from trying to forget what was happening to him or forget who he was with, like Dean thought he might, Castiel’s head was raised and attentive as Crowley lavished attention over the angel’s hipbones. Both of Castiel’s nipples were red and flushed from abuse and a trail of pink nips and light bruises led down his chest.  
  
Dean almost rushed forward right then and called the whole thing off. Crowley was not supposed to be hurting Castiel, not marking him up like this, abusing him, but Castiel had made no protest and he was...oh.  
  
Dean had been trying not to look, but oh, now he had looked and Castiel was in no way not enjoying was Crowley was doing. His cock was flushed a deep red, dark against the pale skin of his thigh, the tip glistening with dewy pearls of precome. Castiel whined when Crowley nudged it, fingers digging into the soft earth and he bit his lip but did not look away. Dean could feel his own cock filling, the air full of the choked, desperate noises Castiel was making as Crowley drew his mouth up the length of Castiel’s cock, teasing the head with his tongue, and drawing down the opposite side.  
  
The look on Castiel’s face was one of rapturous adoration when Crowley finally took him into his mouth, swallowing him all with ease and Dean found himself wondering if demons had a gag reflex or if it was just Crowley. He was sure Crowley was a pro at cocksucking, and from the noises Castiel was making, he had all the proof he needed.  
  
Dean looked up to gauge Castiel’s reaction and the angel looked thoroughly debauched, eyes tightly shut and rimmed with tears, lips red from being bitten even though they were parted now in a perfect ‘o’ as Castiel panted, fingers and toes both digging into the soft earth. Something changed in Castiel’s expression, a sudden tightening and Dean glanced down to see Crowley had a hand between Castiel’s legs. His view was blocked but Dean knew Crowley was starting to prep Castiel.  
  
Not five minutes ago, he would’ve been disgusted. Whether it was the magic or if he was just perverted, Dean didn’t know, but he was harder than he could ever remember being. He couldn’t touch himself, not with his brother not 15 feet away. Not with...he looked up to see Sam with a hand wrapped around his hard cock, calmly but purposefully stroking as he watched the couple in the center intently.  
  
That was it. Dean was going to Hell again, but it was worth it when he wrapped a hand around his aching cock.  
  
Castiel was positively weeping now, his hips moving steadily as he rocked back on Crowley’s fingers. Dean wasn’t sure from the angle but he thought he could see that Crowley had at least three fingers inside Castiel, possibly four. The demon’s hand was glistening in the moonlight, and Dean wondered where he’d gotten lube from. Not that it mattered, but Dean was glad he’d thought of it. Crowley had a hand wrapped around the base of Castiel’s shaft, his face almost stern as he watched the angel fall apart beneath him.  
  
“Please...” Castiel stuttered out. “I need more.”  
  
Crowley actually looked to Sam, waiting for his nod before he pulled his fingers out. Castiel mewled in protest but Crowley ran a hand over his hip soothingly.  
  
“Easy, kitten, I won’t leave you unsatisfied.”  
  
Crowley hooked his arms under Castiel’s legs and maneuvered them over his shoulders. Castiel was visibly shaking, his hands finding Crowley’s shoulders for support, fingers tracing the lines of his tattoos. Dean chanced a look and felt a sudden wave of apprehension for Castiel.  
  
Dean had thought that when they’d been told Crowley sold his soul for a bigger dick, it had been a joke. Now, the only joke was on them. Crowley was huge, and the sound Castiel made when he began to press in was nothing short of broken. The words that spilled from his lips were nowhere near what was Dean expecting and he felt a sudden surge of pride for his angel.  
  
“More, more, more, more...” Castiel was chanting, his hands and heels digging into Crowley’s flesh, no longer passive but demanding. “Are you a demon or aren’t you?”  
  
Crowley growled and Castiel howled when he grabbed Castiel’s hips, jerking him down the rest of the way onto his cock. He didn’t wait for Castiel to adjust, pulling out and pistoning his hips forward, jerking Castiel back to meet him. Castiel didn’t seem to mind, however, urging Crowley on with sharp gasps and stuttered moans.  
  
Light started to spill forward from the edges of the circle, turning the ground beneath the couple glassy and opaque. Dean choked back a moan as the magic swept through him and through sheer will he tore his hand away from his furious masturbation and flicked his lighter open. The flame burned bright for a second before he lit the herbs in the brass bowl at his feet, Sam’s bowl flaring across the circle in tandem.  
  
Dean didn’t bother to rise from his knees, his hand finding his cock once more and he held the note card in front of his face, reading by firelight. Sam’s voice reached him, muffled by distance and the sound of Castiel’s unbridled cries. Dean forced himself to chant, stumbling over the words not from lack of practice, but from pure distraction. The magic seemed to be staving off his orgasm, holding him on the edge, and from the sounds Castiel was making it was doing the same to him.

He looked up to see Crowley and Castiel practically nose to nose, their foreheads pressed together, trapped in a tangle of limbs that almost looked uncomfortable. Dean watched as Castiel’s hips rose to meet Crowley’s without fail and stroked himself in time, speaking the incantation from memory now. He couldn’t look away if he wanted to. He should want to.  
  
Dean was dimly aware that the magic was now in control of everything. It had him on his knees, one hand pressed to the dirt with the other furiously at work between his legs. He didn’t have to look to know Sam was in a similar position. It reached into his throat and drew out the words he needed to say to invoke the Gate, and he felt like he was begging it to open, because if it opened then he could come.  
  
All he wanted in the world was to come.  
  
Something happened, something broke because something only made that sound when it was breaking. Castiel was screaming and nothing mattered because he was coming and gods above, was he coming. Magic burned through him even as his orgasm pushed everything else from his mind. It felt like hours he was coming, his body turned inside out as his very soul came out through his dick.  
  
Dean passed out.  


* * *

  
Dean was vaguely aware that he was warm, and the body beneath him was warm, and the body above him was warm. There were fingers intertwined with his, and the chest his head was pillowed on was rising and falling steadily. There was hair tickling his chin and legs tangled with his own.  
  
He shifted and tried to sit up to the wordless protest of those around him. Sunlight was filtering in through the trees and Dean felt oddly content as he was pulled back down by three sets of hands. He didn’t even care that the chest he was laying on was Crowley’s, that the hair tickling his chin was Castiel’s, or that the legs tangled with his were his brother’s.  
  
“Did it work?” he asked dazedly and Crowley murmured something that sounded like “Of course it did, shut up. Moron.”  
  
And he was okay with that.  
  
Sex magic was awesome.


End file.
